


Sensation

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BE NICE!, Caught, I'm new to this, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasms, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sounding, helping hand, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a request on Tumblr to write a story about Sounding or Electro Stim. As I've already written one about Stim, I thought I'd give Sounding a try. I've never, ever been interested in it before and I'm a complete noob so if I make any mistakes, please let me know! Also Not Beta'd, not for profit, all that jazz.</p><p>Feel free to add me on Twitter on @HereKittieKat or on</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://kittiekatthings.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>I shall include the links to the article I used as a guide, and also the porn clip I watched to ''help''. I don't have to say the porn clip is NSFW right? We all know this....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockholmesconsultingvampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmesconsultingvampire/gifts).



[PORN!](http://www.xtube.com/watch.php?v=hvoNi-G296-#.VX3dFVI25zU)

[Info](http://barkingshaman.com/2012/08/21/how-to-use-urethral-sounds/) (The writing below in Bold Italic is quoted from the article)

* * *

**_Lube the first several inches of the sound well, and also spread some lubricant around the tip of the penis._ **

Sherlock wasn’t normally somebody who winced at scientific procedures; he and John often sat in front of the TV watching Embarrassing Bodies whilst eating their dinner. Lancing of boils, infected spots and flappy skin didn’t faze him one bit however, when it came to himself… he inwardly cringed at the instructions.

**_Being careful to stabilize the sound with your hand, place the end into the slit, and carefully and **gently**  guide it into the urethra._ **

Sherlock took a few calming deep breaths and steadied his hand; the metal length had become warm in his palm as he considered whether or not he could actually do this to himself. Sherlock wasn’t a complete innocent in matters of sex; the nickname which Moriarty had given him was incorrect ( _only slightly, he had had penetrative sex once at age 19 with a female acquaintance from uni, she cried and Sherlock pulled out and left, never to try the experiment again)_ but his knowledge of his own body as well as hours of theory based porn watching was enough to cover most of the cases which arose regarding lust or love. Those things he didn’t know; he quickly experimented with in order to learn.

Which is why Sherlock lay naked in his bed with his cock in his hand and a metal rod precariously close to his tip; a body had been discovered in a house in Croydon, the man had evidence of trauma and a handmade noose tied around his neck. Sherlock had needed 18.3 seconds to work out the details of the case before rolling his eyes at Scotland Yard’s idiocy,

“Seriously Lestrade?” Sherlock had scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically “All this way for this? It’s so obvious”

“Not obvious to me” Anderson glared from behind Sally.

“That’s because you’re a moron” Sherlock said without making eye contact. The detective wheeled around and gestured to the corpse “Man in his early 40’s, single, no children, works in IT. Interested in the BDSM community and decided to attempt auto-erotic asphyxiation, unfortunately for him, he took bad advice from the internet on the type of knot to use when alone and ultimately strangled himself whilst attempting to masturbate to completion. How do I know he was masturbating? He’s naked, his laptop is placed close to his body suggesting he was watching a video as he died and _oh…”_

Sherlock’s eyes were drawn to the man’s penis; although not a particularly attractive member, a slither of metal was encased in the folds of the man’s foreskin.

“Sherlock” Lestrade tutted as Sherlock used his gloved hand to pull back the man’s foreskin and examine the metal rod. Taking his magnifying tool from his pocket, Sherlock quickly scanned the metal before pulling it out slowly, gasping at the size of the silver thing slipping from the man’s shaft.

“What’s that?” Anderson asked, his face pale and his hands wringing together anxiously.

“I’m not sure” Sherlock admitted, hating that he was missing information.

**_Use an absolute minimum of force, if any, at this point. Ideally you want to let the sound “fall” in as far as it wants._ **

Sherlock breathed deeply and steeled himself as he used his thumb and forefinger to spread his tip and expose the slit; ensuring there was enough lube on himself and the tool, he gently placed the very end of the rod into his slit and slowly, slowly, slowly pushed it down.

“Oh” Sherlock groaned at the unusual sensation; he wasn’t actually sure whether he liked the feelings or not but stilled his hand and calmed his breathing once more.

**_Once it stops going in, just let it be for a bit, focusing on the experience and sensation, and then maybe try moving it in and out about 1/2 inch._ **

The detective bit his lower lip and whimpered; his mind couldn’t focus on all of his senses as he cautiously began a slow and steady rhythm, _in, out, in, out._

Minutes passed as Sherlock maintained the strokes; the sensations had finally died down from the overwhelming to the enjoyable, allowing Sherlock to consider going deeper into his penis. He removed the device and spread another thick layer of lubricant onto the shiny metal and his tip before reinserting it deeper than before.

A pain and almost feminine yelp was the first sign that Sherlock had perhaps pushed his body too far; the detective pulled back the rod and calmed his breathing as he heard footsteps to his door. Unable to cover himself due to the position of the rod, he had no choice but to bare himself as John opened the bedroom door with an almighty crash,

“Sherlock? What’s wrong I heard you cry out… Are you --oh” the doctor trailed off.

“As you can see John, I’m perfectly fine” Sherlock attempted to sound nonchalant as he stared over at his friend.

“You- You appear to have a lump of metal inserted into your penis” John deadpanned.

Sherlock bit back the angry comment which was on the tip of his tongue before nodding “Observant as always”

“Can I ask why?” John continued, looking between Sherlock’s still hard cock and the pale eyes of his flatmate.

“Oh you know, we were out of biscuits and I just thought- well why not” Sherlock grumbled “If you don’t mind John, you’re interrupting”

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” John asked.

“I read information online” Sherlock nodded.

“No” John shook his head and took a seat beside Sherlock, “If you’re going to do it, I should help”

“John, I don’t need your help to orgasm thank you” Sherlock rolled his eyes “I’ve managed perfectly well so far”

“Uh-ha” John nodded “but you’ve never jabbed a metal spike into your cock before”

“Oh and you have?” Sherlock spat derisively.

“I did a few turns in urology. I have more experience in putting things up, in and around men than you” John blushed slightly at the connotations of his speech but continued anyway “So, you either say yes to me helping, or I sit outside the door and call Mycroft”

“Fine” Sherlock waved away John’s protests, “Fine”

“Good” John grinned as he exited the bedroom and walked to the bathroom where they kept the latex gloves. Donning a pair; he returned to Sherlock’s room and sat with one leg folded under him as he grasped Sherlock’s erection.

“This is a bit gay John” Sherlock quipped,

“I suppose it is” John smiled as he squeezed Sherlock’s tip and slowly inserted the pole.

Now that Sherlock’s hands were no longer in control; the sensations felt more intense than before. Clenching his fists into the bedding, he arched his back into the tight grip of John’s hand.

“Hey, no. I don’t want to push too far so stay still” John soothed “I don’t want to puncture your urethral wall”

“Oh Doctor Watson, you have the best dirty talk” Sherlock smiled as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

“Wanker” John grumbled under his breath,

“Not anymore I’m not” Sherlock replied with a grin.

John worked quickly and soon had more of the metal rod inserted into his best friend; hiding his own arousal by leaning forward slightly, he used his hand to massage the shaft of Sherlock’s prick whilst holding the metal inside the slit, “How does it feel?”

Sherlock could only nod; the ability to speak lost to him in a whirlwind of strange yet pleasurable feelings. He couldn’t deny that it was a spectacularly unusual sensation; a hint of burning and pain combined with toe curling pleasure unlike anything Sherlock had felt before. John watched Sherlock’s face intently for cues on how to move and which movements Sherlock preferred; using his thumb, John followed the line of the rod against Sherlock’s perineum and pushed up gently, watching as the detective’s eyes rolled and his mouth fell open with a grunt of “again”

“Are you getting close?” John asked, his voice suddenly deep and breathy as he watched the creeping blush cover Sherlock’s cheeks, ears and chest.

“I don’t-I don’t know” Sherlock admitted cautiously,

John nodded and used his other hand to cup and stroke Sherlock’s testicles lightly; feeling them drawing up towards Sherlock’s body in excitement of his climax. Pulling the rod out until it was barely inside; John pushed it back in again and circled his thumb around Sherlock’s most sensitive bundle of nerves at the joint of his tip and shaft.

“John!” Sherlock cried out, a loud and unguarded wail escaping his throat as his eyes rolled back and his legs began to tremble “John oh god”

“Relax Sherlock, relax” John soothed, continuing his movements in smaller and smaller circles around Sherlock’s frenulum.

“John, _John, John, John!”_ Sherlock chanted as his orgasm suddenly crested and began to spill white around the metal rod; John smiled and slowly pulled the silver tool from inside of Sherlock and abandoned it on the bed as his hand continued to stroke up and down his best friends cock, coaxing the remaining pearly drops from the tip onto Sherlock’s fluttering abdomen. John’s eyes strayed to Sherlock’s and their gaze met, a long and lingering moment passing between them until John blinked and dropped Sherlock’s cock onto his stomach with a filthy, wet _splot._

“Well…” John nodded, pulling off his gloves and balling them up to give him something to do with his hands.

“John?” Sherlock whispered his voice still orgasmically hoarse.

“Hmm?” The doctor replied,

“I still have eight more sizes to try” Sherlock grinned devilishly, watching as John’s lip twitched in excitement.

 


End file.
